The laboratory is utilizing cellular electrophysiologic approaches to study the central regulation of female reproductive aging. In addition to participation in both administration and teaching aspects of the Medical and Graduate School Programs of her institution, her research includes studies on the cellular physiological and pharmacological effects of estrogen, serotonin and norepinephrine on the neuronal activity of identified serotonin- and norepinephrine-containing cell groups (dorsal raphe nucleus and locus coeruleus, respectively) which may mediate female reproductive aging processes. Cycling young, middle-aged and reproductively senescent female Fischer 344 rats are being utilized to investigate the cellular physiology of neuronal events which may be a consequence of altered receptor function with aging. The long term career goals of this basic research scientist include continued pursuit of fundamental knowledge of the neuroendocrinology of central aging processes, as carried out in an academic setting. Importantly, this investigator wishes to expand the focus of her investigations of female reproductive aging to include molecular physiological and neurochemical approaches. Briefly outlined, the proposed research training will encompass membrane biophysics and patch-clamp recording techniques as applied in a variety of preparations including cell cultures, isolated cells and exposed neurons in brain slices. The proposed molecular neurochemical training will emphasize use of in situ hybridization techniques as applied to second messenger modulation of neurotransmitter function. Support of this research plan is essential to her continued development as a neuroscientist and for investigation of contemporary problems in her research expertise in the neuroendocrinology of aging. This award will provide for almost 100% of her time to be devoted to research and research training. Dr. Lakoski's institution fully supports the proposed plan for training in molecular aspects of neuropharmacology and will redistribute her time in accord with the terms of the award.